


behind the curtains

by ninanna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bipolar Disorder, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninanna/pseuds/ninanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi comes to find the flat they share dead silent and Bokuto hiding in their bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind the curtains

 

Courtesy of summer, sky is azure and sun is unabashedly smiling, but with the drapes shut tightly, there is little light inside the room. Akaashi does not turn on the light as he enters, nor does he make any sudden noise; closing the door behind him just as silently as he opened it, he pads towards the bed with soft steps, just audible enough to inform his presence.

The air is stale and stuffy.

On the bed is a mound covered with a comforter and two blankets; Akaashi opts to crouch near the bed and lean in towards the mound.

“Bokuto-san? Are you awake?”

His voice is calm and gentle; soon the sheets shift slightly—only slightly.

 

“Can I see you? It's okay if I can't.”

   
There is some more movement before a corner of the comforter lifts; Bokuto holds it above his head like a roof as he peers to Akashi. His face is glistening with sweat and his hair is a wet mess; the dark circles under his eyes make it apparent that he hasn't slept for quite some time.

Akaashi motions his hand forward carefully, and only after seeing that Bokuto does not flinch, he combs some hair away from Bokuto's exhausted face.

“I—I must look horrible.”

Akaashi smiles a little.

“You could never look horrible to me.”

“I think I stink... I must stink... I don't remember the last time I showered.”

“Do you want to take a bath? I can prepare one.”

“Hah... I'm so useless. I can't even bathe myself. And what, I'm supposed to be an adult...”

“Being an adult doesn't mean we don't need help. Everyone needs help when they are not feeling.”

“But I—“ Bokuto starts but doesn't finish, burying his face on the mattress instead as Akaashi massages his head and nape.

“You can take a blanket with you?” Akaashi offers. “Or you can just stay here and I'll come back once it's ready.”

Bokuto groans and digs his face more onto the bed as though he wants to become one with the inanimate object. Akaashi waits patiently and a couple more seconds later Bokuto decides; “I’ll come.”

 

Akaashi pulls one of the blankets as Bokuto wobbles to sit straight on the bed, dragging his legs to the edge, finally getting ready to leave his shelter. He lets Akaashi cover him with the blanket, eyes closed and face nervous like a king being crowned; though the dancing orange owl pattern of the fleece does not radiate much royalty. When it comes to upper body strength, Bokuto is a lot better than Akaashi, in lifting too, but over the years Akaashi has become rather used to Bokuto's weight on him as well, so a bit slowly but surely they make their way to the bathroom, Bokuto leaning on Akaashi as he takes hesitant steps forward, Akaashi praying inside that his boyfriend doesn't change his mind.

He doesn't; it's a victory, after all.

 

Bokuto waits pensively, shrouded in his blanket—a birthday gift from Kuroo a few years ago—sitting on the toilet while Akaashi fills the tub with water, neither cold nor hot, just warm. He adds a little bit of the jasmine bath salts that are Bokuto's favourite before calling to him.

“It's good to go.”

Bokuto removes his makeshift cape but continues to sit, aimlessly staring at the tiles. Akaashi kneels down next to him and pets his shoulder.

“Do you want some help?”

“Why are you with me?” 

“Because...” Akaashi starts unbuttoning Bokuto's purple shirt, “I love you.”

“But why? I'm such a loser and you deserve so much more.”

“You are not a loser.” Akaashi states confidently, his voice more serious, but follows on a gentler tone. “Will you leave me because I have diabetes?”

“It's not the same...” Bokuto sighs, thankfully still removing his arms from the sleeves so that Akaashi can pull down the shirt.

“It doesn't have to be the same. We love each other. We care for each other. We support each other. It is that simple.”

Bokuto sniffs and frowns, not particularly satisfied with that answer; there's a thoughtful look on his face though, which is a good sign. Akaashi tugs on Bokuto's sweatpants, which are only loosely hanging off his waist that it's much easier to remove and it is in these emergencies that Akaashi is glad with Bokuto's tendency to go commando at home.

 

“Come,” Akaashi holds from his hands and counts to three under his breath as they both get up and move, Bokuto loudly exhaling, obviously frustrated as he dips a toe then his whole leg into the water.

He sits in the tub, crowding his knees to his chest and hugging them, face down and hidden—his usually enticing frame looks so weary, tired and burdened... Akaashi's heart aches; he has been away for the whole week for a field study. When has Bokuto's mood sank? He should have come earlier, he admonishes himself in his mind, rationally he is aware it is a silly scold but compassion demands otherwise. When Bokuto stopped sending obnoxious good morning texts every morning at 6 am—that's when he should have jumped on the first train and come back. Or at least called Kuroo to check up on him.

 

Time cannot be reversed though; so he adds it as a lesson for the future.

 

He takes the bottle of shampoo and squirts a few generous drops into his palm, coats both his hands and fingers with it nicely and then starts massaging Bokuto's scalp, caressing his dense hair; it has grown long enough for a small pony-tail and the dye has faded quite a bit. Once Bokuto feels better, Akaashi decides they will go to the hairdresser's. Maybe afterwards they can get a pedicure too—not maybe, in fact they will, he solemnly plans; Bokuto loves getting them and having his toenails painted to glittery colours. It could be a nice day out, a cute date.

 

Bokuto inhales sharply.

 

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah...” Bokuto mumbles, finally resting his head sideways so that Akaashi can see his flushed face. “It's... it's nice...”

“That's good.”

“You're not tired of me, are you?”

“No, I'm not.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“You'll probably be if I keep asking but I just feel horrible. I just have to ask. And I wouldn't date me. I don't know why you do.”

“Because you are awesome.”

“That's bullshit.” Bokuto snorts.

Akaashi gives a mock-glare.

“You are awesome. And you will be even more awesome once you are sparkly clean.” He grabs Bokuto's orange blossom soap and starts lathering his back—broad and well-defined with muscles, it evokes admiration in Akaashi. He lathers down Bokuto's spine to his waist and hips, over the thumb-sized scar from that one time Bokuto had a motorcycle accident and the tiny rose-shaped birthmark on the side of his right hip. “Can you lie down a bit? So I can lather your front too?”

“Actually I think I can do that...”

“Sure then,” Akaashi gives the soap and Bokuto grasps it with a newfound determination much to Akaashi's pleasure. It is rare that Bokuto manages to shower or bathe by himself when he is this deep in the abyss; but it is always a welcome surprise.

“I'll get your bathrobe.”

Bokuto goes on to rinse himself as well, Akaashi glances now then as he busies himself with the towels and the toiletry.

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah...”

“We have some frozen dumplings; would they be alright? I can make some tea too.”

“Uh... sure.”

 

Bokuto stands in the tub, wet and slouching, rubbing his eyes tiredly; Akaashi holds the bathrobe high so that Bokuto can get an arm in, stepping outside the tub as he clads himself in the smooth fabric. A towel soon covers his head as Akaashi drapes it over Bokuto's famous mane, gently drying it a bit before looping it around his head like a protective headgear. He leans in and kisses then, Bokuto's lips are soft and moist, his own slightly chapped; it is a small peck but it conveys a lot of affection, leading Bokuto to wrap his arms around Akaashi's waist.

“I don't know what I'd do without you...” Bokuto rests his head on Akaashi's shoulder, sighing with genuine relief.

“You would do fine.” Akaashi says, rubbing his boyfriend's sides comfortingly. “You are a true fighter. You would do fine.”

Bokuto nuzzles his face onto the curve of Akaashi's neck.

“Mmm...” He hums, “I'm glad you are around still...”

“Me too... I'm glad you are around. Want to eat now? I'm pretty hungry.”

“Okay... I'll go change first though.”

“Alright.” Akaashi takes Bokuto's head in his hands and pulls him to another kiss, less chaste but equally sweet. He stays there, smiling at Bokuto till Bokuto leaves the bathroom. He follows after draining the bath, and as he passes by the open door of their bedroom, Bokuto trying to find some clothes in their drawer, wearing a pair of clean loose shorts, Akaashi notices the sunshine engulfing the previous dimness. Windows are still closed even if the curtains are now spread open. They'll have to air the room later... it's good enough for now though.

 

It's good enough for now.


End file.
